Frostivus
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: El espíritu navideño invade Luna Nova, todas las alumnas estan emocionadas por el día para intercambiar regalos. Sin embargo, hay una bruja en especifico que no tiene emoción alguna por ese día. Akko traza un plan para darle un día muy especial a Sucy, y tan solo tiene 12 días para ejecutarlo.


_En el anime esta confirmado que Sucy es huérfana._

* * *

 **En el primer día, atrape una estrella fugaz.**

Era normal para esa época del año, el mes donde se realizaba una gran celebración en la Academia y en una gran parte del Mundo, que cayera nieve en Inglaterra. Era la primera navidad de Sucy y Akko en Luna Nova, cualquiera esperaría que estuviesen emocionadas. Las maestras de Luna Nova adornaban el lugar para que todo fuera acorde a la época, y anunciaron que la noche de Navidad todas las alumnas tendrían una gran cena en el comedor alrededor de un gran árbol.

Quedaban solo doce días para que se acercara la tan anhelada noche.

Y algunas brujas ya se habían ido a la ciudad a conseguir algunos obsequios, entre ellas se encontraban Hannah y Barbara quienes decidieron ir juntas a decidir que gran regalo podrían comprar para Diana durante la tarde. Aun estaban debatiendo entre ellas dentro de una joyería sobre que es lo que podían darle a un miembro de una de las familias más prestigiosas en la Academia.

Discutieron acerca de darle un collar con unos cuantos diamantes incrustados o un anillo con rubíes cuando se percataron que en el exterior de la tienda se hallaba otra de sus compañeras, la amante de los hongos, Sucy. Se hallaba mirando desde la ventana los caros productos en el interior, como si quisiera tenerlos, más su semblante expresaba que no podía permitírselo, o quizás la confundían con esa expresión indiferente que tenia siempre a excepción de las ocasiones en las que llevaba a cabo sus extraños experimentos con pócimas y venenos.

Ya no solían burlarse de ella por sus extraños hábitos, dejaron eso en el pasado, así que decidieron acercarse para charlar un rato. Salieron del establecimiento y le dirigieron la palabra.

-¡Sucy! ¿Como estas? —Saludó con la mano y una sonrisa Hannah, acompañada por Barbara.

-¿Estas buscando algún regalo para Akko y Lotte? —Barbara hizo lo mismo que su compañera. Sucy, quien llevaba la misma ropa de la Academia que ese par y una bolsa en su mano derecha que parecía vacía solo se limitó a dirigirles la mirada y a negar con la cabeza.

-No, solamente pasaba por aquí. ¿Iban a comprarle algo a Diana? —La respuesta les pareció algo extraña. No creían que Sucy fuera tan egoísta como para no regalarle algo a dos de sus mejores amigas en la Academia. Entonces, ¿que hacia admirando la joyería desde el exterior?

-Sí, queremos conseguirle algo que aun no tenga. Pero no podemos pensar en que darle. —Comentó Hannah.

-Ya veo...

-¿Se te ocurre algo? No podemos pensar en otra cosa que darle excepto alguna joya. —Continuó Barbara. Sucy volvió su vista a la ventana y se quedó callada por un instante. Pensó un momento, y tras varios segundos volvió a abrir la boca.

-Quizás Akko sepa algo, ambas comparten gustos similares a pesar de ser diferentes. —El dúo odiaba admitirlo, mas tenía razón. Diana y Akko tenían más cosas en común que diferencias, así que era la única alternativa que les quedaba si no se decidían que comprarle a su amiga pronto. Aunque podría quedarse como eso: una alternativa solamente.

-Sí, gracias por el consejo. —El agradecimiento de Hannah se veía muy desanimado.

-Bien, las dejare con sus compras. Hasta luego. —Sucy se dio media vuelta y se retiro sin decir más. Aunque ya era extravagante de por sí, Hannah y Barbara la vieron más extraña que de costumbre.

Después de alejarse lo suficiente de Hannah y Barbara, decidió tomar asiento en una banca en la plaza de la ciudad. Se sumergía en su cabeza y se preguntaba a sí misma porque le daba tantas vueltas al asunto, no debería ser tan importante para ella. La víspera de navidad no es como si fuese algo malo, como si le trajera un profundo dolor en el pecho, pero tampoco era algo que la alegrase y le levantase el animo. Después de todo, recibir y dar era lo que hacía siempre, mas nunca de aquellos que deseo a su lado cuando era pequeña.

No entendía porque pensaba en ellos, hacia mucho tiempo que había aceptado ese hecho y aun así la idea la atormentaba. A pesar de estar rodeada de maravillosas amigas que cualquiera podía pedir, no se sentía afectada por todo ese cariño en esa época del año. Tal vez, solo tal vez, deseaba ver por un momento aquellos que la abandonaron, aun si le partiesen el corazón en mil pedazos.

Quizás si no pensaba en lo que le faltaba se centraría en lo que tenía.

Sí, eso debía funcionar.

Después de realizar unas cuantas compras, pócimas y unos cuantos ingredientes para sus experimentos con venenos, decidió volver a la Academia. Al llegar a su habitación no esperaba encontrar otra cosa que a sus dos compañeras alistando todo para navidad, quizás incluso ya hubieran hecho las compras que necesitaban, una más emocionada que la otra. Akko se hallaba ya envolviendo algunos de los regalos que entregaría, siendo ayudada por Lotte, quien seguramente no pudo negarse a la petición que la bruja hiperactiva le hizo.

-¡Sucy! ¡Ya llegaste! —Detuvo el proceso de envolver una caja al verla entrar por la puerta y recibirla con una sonrisa y los ojos iluminados, acercándose extremadamente a su rostro— ¡Ven! ¡Te ayudaremos a envolver los regalos que tienes ahí!

-No tengo ni un regalo, Akko. —Dijo un poco fastidiada, empujando la cabeza de su amiga con la palma de su mano derecha y apartándola del camino— Además, ¿no es muy pronto para empezar a hacer eso? Aun quedan doce días. —Notó que la fanática de Shiny Chariot ya estaba usando un gorro navideño.

-Es lo que le dije, pero ya sabes como es Akko. —Mencionó una feliz Lotte sin detener su trabajo— Se emociona bastante con este tipo de cosas.

-¡Y hay que estar emocionadas! No se puede perder el tiempo, ¡hay que aprovecharlo al máximo para que todo salga bien! —Ahora se veía determinada mientras volvía al trabajo.

Conociéndola, quizás las cosas no saldrían como ella quisiera y terminaría por quemar el árbol de navidad. Suspiró y dejó las cosas que había comprado sobre su cama, pues el único escritorio que tenían ya estaba ocupado.

-Por cierto, me encontré con Hannah y Barbara ahí afuera. Estaban buscando algún regalo para Diana.

-¿Para Diana? —Akko se extrañó por el comentario de Sucy.

-Oh, eso debe ser un reto para ellas. —Lotte también se sorprendió, esa no sería una tarea fácil de resolver.

-Les dije que quizás tu sabías algo, Akko. —Una sonrisa maliciosa se mostró en el rostro de la pelimorada, pues conocía la forma en que Akko iba a reaccionar.

-¿Yo? ¿Por que iba a saber algo? —Aun no se daba cuenta de que es lo que intentaba conseguir Sucy.

-Después de todo, ambas son idénticas. —Esto encendió algo dentro de Akko. Su rostro se puso algo rojo, quizás era una combinación de ira y vergüenza, y sus labios se apretaron entre ellos, mostrando una fea mueca.

-¿¡Que dijiste!? ¡No me compares con esa engreída! —Le reclamó a la apasionada por los hongos mientras esta intentaba soportar la risa. Ambas sabían que a Akko le molestaba ser comparada con Diana ahora que sabían que las dos tenían una gran admiración por Shiny Chariot, la bruja que las inspiró a estar en la Academia Mágica de Luna Nova. Estuvo a punto de sacar su varita para convertir a Sucy en algún animal, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta de la habitación.

-Deben ser ellas. —Dijo burlona.

Akko esperaba que se equivocara. Cuando abrió la puerta, tuvo que guardarse el deseo de lanzarle un hechizo a Sucy. Hannah y Barbara se hallaban delante de ella. Ambas tenían una gran sonrisa amable en su rostro, casi siempre cuando se veían de esa forma es porque deseaban pedir un favor.

-Hola Akko, ¿podemos preguntarte algo? —Dijo Hannah con la expresión más amable que pudo.

-Sí, claro... —Akko miró de reojo a una Sucy que se despedía con la mano, prometiéndose a sí misma de que cuando volviese le daría una lección. Luego de que Akko se retirase, Sucy notó que Lotte aun seguía con su trabajo de envolver los regalos.

-¿Alguno de esos los compraste tú?

-Ninguno. —Respondió mostrando los dientes y formando una gran sonrisa.

 **En el segundo día, repare un corazón roto.**

-¿Ya tienes todo listo por tu lado, Constanze? —Preguntó Amanda mientras colocaba las ultimas luces navideñas de adorno en las velas del Barco de su compañera Alemana, usaba su escoba para volar hasta allá arriba. En raras ocasiones Constanze dejaba que alguien ingresase a su taller de trabajo subterráneo, no obstante, esta era una situación que no podía resolver sola.

Recibió un pulgar en alto de una determinada Constanze al mismo tiempo en que asentía con su cabeza. Había terminado de colocar las luces en el timón de su embarcación.

-¿Que tal tú Jazminka?

La mencionada también dio una respuesta positiva con la cabeza mientras devoraba una donut. Su trabajo consistía en cargar los cañones del barco con dulces y golosinas, y algún juguete escondido por ahí.

La aparente calma laboral se vio interrumpida cuando oyeron algo estrellarse en el lugar donde Constanze guardaba la mayoría de sus cosas. Rápidamente las tres brujas se dirigieron hacia el lugar del incidente, solo para encontrarse con una imagen algo cómica.

Akko acababa de usar la entrada desde la habitación de las brujas para ingresar al lugar bajo tierra, estrellándose abruptamente como lo hacía siempre. Había caído sobre unos cuantos Stambots pero no parecían haberse hecho algún daño grave, mas sí se quejaban de la caída de Akko.

Amanda ayudo a la bruja problemática a ponerse de pie, ella siempre ingresaba cuando quería al lugar que se supone que era solo para Constanze cuando le daba la gana.

-¿Akko? ¿Que haces aquí? De nuevo... —Dijo lo ultimo entre dientes evitando que Akko la escuchara.

-Vengo a ver que es lo que hacen chicas, escuche que Finnelan les había permitido realizar un espectáculo en Navidad. —Aun se sentía adolorida en el coxis y se frotaba la zona afectada.

-Oh, eso. Finnelan ha dejado que Constanze lleve su "nave" a la ciudad y que realice un espectáculo, parece que a ella siempre le gusta presumir de su barco.

Constanze quiso dar la contra soltando un gruñido.

-Ya veo. —Dijo en el instante que le dirigía una mirada al barco adornado de Constanze. Aunque no solamente venía a realizar una pregunta como esa— Muchachas, también quería pregunta otra cosa... ¿Han notado extraña a Sucy?

-¿Sucy? Ella siempre es extraña, ¿que acaso no debería ser algo normal en ella ya?

-No, no es eso. Ayer Hannah y Barbara mencionaron de que vieron a Sucy ayer en la joyería, viendo desde afuera. Como si quisiera comprar algo pero no pudiese permitírselo.

-Quizás solamente estaba pasando por ahí. Además, ¿que hacías tú con Barbara y Hannah? ¿Te confundieron con Diana? —Tras esto ultimó soltó una carcajada.

-¿¡Tú también!? —Akko se encendió en cólera.

-Es divertido compararlas, a Diana también le afecta, tanto como a ti. —La ira de Akko se incrementaba aun más.

-¡Ya no me comparen con Diana! ¡No nos parecemos en nada! —Comenzó a reclamar— ¡He aguantado estas bromas desde que se enteraron de que a ambas nos gustaba Shiny Chariot, han pasado meses! —Amanda volvió a reír tras el comentario de Akko.

-Cálmate un poco, apuesto a que el próximo año todas olvidaran esto. Además, solo tienes que aguantar estas bromas un poco más, estoy segura de que has aguantado cosas peores. —Amanda notaba como es que Constanze la jalaba de la falda para llamar su atención, pues tenían que volver al trabajo— Hemos aguantado cosas peores. —Corrigió borrando la sonrisa en su rostro y mirando de reojo a su amiga de baja estatura.

-¿A que te refieres? —Akko no entendía lo que Amanda intentaba decir.

-En esta época del año cierta persona se pone más exigente. —Amanda le sacó la lengua a Constanze, quien respondió simplemente cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda— Vamos, Jazminka.

La mencionada y Amanda se dirigieron a una esquina de la habitación donde yacían varias piezas de metal y artilugios extraños, siendo seguidas por Akko. Jazminka tomó una gran cantidad de artefactos en sus manos y se los llevó con mucha facilidad hacia el barco. Amanda repitió la misma acción, solamente que esta vez esperó a que Akko también levantara algo.

-Esto es el paraíso comparado con lo que tenemos que soportar en la Academia. Tenemos que aguantar los gritos de las maestras, las malas calificaciones, las tareas, cielos es un infierno. —Se quejó. Akko intentaba levantar una gran cantidad de artilugios, eran más pesados de lo que parecían y sentía que su espalda se podía romper— Sin contar que también tenemos que soportar la mala comida, las posibles enfermedades, y las tontas reglas. —La bruja con problemas decidió entonces tomar una cantidad más pequeña de artilugios, aun eran muy pesados para ella. Era extraño, no parecían ser diferentes a los que Jazminka y Amanda cargaban— Aunque supongo que es bueno. —Al final, solo pudo levantar una pequeña caja rectangular metálica.

-Me sorprende que hayamos llegado tan lejos. Sufrimos de fracturas y se solucionan con un yeso por tres semanas, con vacunas evitamos enfermedades, ¿Sabias que para llegar a la luna te puedes demorar hasta tres días? —Akko apenas y le podía prestar atención a Amanda cuando le seguía el paso cargando esa pasada caja, la pelirroja no parecía tener dificultad con eso.

-¿Desde hace cuanto... piensas en estas cosas? —No recordaba que Amanda divagase tanto.

-Siempre hace eso en esta época del año. Agradece que haya podido sobrevivir por todo lo que paso a pesar de que no se esforzó mucho. —Contestó Jazminka.

-Debemos trabajar en tu discreción. —Amanda no se veía contenta por el comentario de su amiga rusa.

-¿En serio Amanda? Creí que no hacías este tipo de cosas.

-Lo hace, Akko. Sobretodo porque a fin de año siempre recibe una carta de sus padres diciendo lo orgullosos que están de ella. —Amanda se enojaba aun más con los diálogos de su inoportuna compañera.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Es eso cierto Amanda!? —Akko se mostraba sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿de acuerdo? No es algo para exaltarse tanto. —Intentó evitar la mirada de Akko—No hablemos más del tema, ¿esta bien? Cuéntame sobre Sucy, que es lo que te preocupa de ella.

-Oh, sí, Sucy. No lo sé, todas en la Academia se ven emocionadas por la llegada de la navidad. Me sorprende que Sucy no este invadida por el espíritu navideño.

Amanda, Constanze y Jazminka se miraron mutuamente, adivinando los pensamientos de la otra. La emoción de Akko por las festividades no le había permitido ver lo que Sucy sentía acerca de estas fechas.

-Akko... Sucy probablemente no le agraden mucho estas fiestas porque quizás no le guste el hecho de que esta es una ocasión que le recuerda que no tiene una familia. —Lo había olvidado, Sucy era huérfana. No había tenido padres y creció en un orfanato, nunca dio detalles de su historia, no le gustaba mencionarlo. Se sintió muy mal.

¿Como es que no lo vio antes?

La Navidad era para pasar un momento de felicidad con quien más quieres, y celebrar un próximo año nuevo juntos. Era la primera vez que Akko pasaba una navidad lejos de su familia, y no se había dado cuenta de que no era la primera navidad de Sucy sin la suya. No podía permitirlo, no iba a dejar que su amiga se quedará sin celebrar. Sabía que hacer.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Gracias chicas! —Su determinación volvió, soltó la pesada caja y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el asiento eyector que la expulsaba del lugar subterráneo.

-¡Hey! ¡Akko! ¿¡A donde vas!? —Gritó Amanda. Ya era tarde, la japonesa ya había abandonado el lugar.

* * *

Por los pasillos concurridos de la escuela, se desplazaba una delicada figura en dirección hacia el patio, pues era la encargada del festival de navidad, y tenia que asegurarse que todo estuviera saliendo bien. Hacia unos momentos unas cuantas brujas se dirigieron a su habitación para pedirle que inspeccionara la estatua en el interior de la escuela, deseaban que estuviera bien adornada y que transpirara el verdadero espíritu navideño.

En el camino, escuchó una voz familiar que la detuvo.

-¡Diana! —Al girar la vista hacia el llamado, pudo reconocer fácilmente de quien se trataba. Lotte se dirigía hacia ella a paso veloz, cargaba un regalo envuelto entre sus brazos y lo apretaba contra su pecho.

-Lotte, ¿Que se te ofrece? —Preguntó en un tonó sereno.

-¿Haz visto a Akko? —La que hacía este tipo de preguntas era Amanda, quien no dejaba de burlarse de ella. Usualmente solo ignoraría la interrogante; aunque conociendo a Lotte, probablemente estuviese hablando en serio.

-No, no la he visto. ¿Por que preguntas? —Si fuera la misma Diana que hace meses, no hubiera preguntado.

-Después de comer dijo que iría con Amanda, Constanze y Jazminka. Cuando fui a su cuarto, me dijeron que se había ido, la he buscado por toda la Academia y no la encuentro. Amanda dijo que se fue cuando descubrió porque a Sucy no le agrada la navidad.

-Suena lógico... —Diana se llevó la mano a su mentón, reflexionando un poco— Sucy jamás ha pasado la navidad con su familia... —La comprendía de cierta forma, ella también había pasado muchas navidades sin su madre— Akko debió haberse sentido mal y probablemente este intentando solucionarlo. Quizás fue con la maestra Chariot, ve a verla, yo tengo algunos asuntos que atender primero y después iré.

-De acuerdo. —Se alegró de la respuesta de la rubia— Ya veo porque te comparan con Akko, la conoces muy bien. —Soltó una pequeña carcajada. No lo había hecho con malicia, más bien había sido un cumplido. Diana solo se limitó a inhalar profundamente y cerrar los ojos, resignada.

-Por cierto, ¿ese regalo es tuyo? —Diana señaló lo que Lotte traía entre sus brazos.

-Oh, esto. No, es de Akko. Desde ayer ha estado envolviendo varios regalos y ha colocado los nombres a quienes les pertenece, excepto este, era la razón principal por la cual la buscaba.

Aun faltaba más de una semana para que recibieran los regalos y ella ya los había comprado.

-Típico de ella... —Murmuró Diana.

* * *

Se había quedado tanto tiempo mirando a través de la ventana que perdió la noción de este. No notó que ya había pasado casi una hora desde que se sentó y miró a través del vidrio hacia el exterior, esperando un pequeño milagro. Había perdido contacto con Croix desde hace mucho, no podía perderla de nuevo, no quería.

Tantos años habían pasado separadas y cuando se reencontraron nuevamente lo hicieron como rivales, esto debería haber sido así. Tendrían que haber aprovechado el poco tiempo que tenían.

Se asustó tanto por el sonido de su puerta siendo tocada que casi se cae de la silla.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía, se colocó sus anteojos y procedió a abrir su entrada. Era Lotte, quien traía un regalo entre sus brazos. La recibió amablemente.

-Lotte, hola. ¿Que es lo que traes contigo?

-Es un regalo de Akko, al cual le falta el nombre del propietario.

-Vaya, parece que esta muy emocionada por la navidad. —Sonreía ante la idea que se le había ocurrido a su alumna favorita, no había visto a nadie tan decidida y determinada como ella. Le recordaba a cuando era joven.

-Maestra, ¿Akko no se encuentra aquí?

-¿Akko? No, no la he visto hoy. ¿Desapareció? —Ella había sido sobre protectora con Akko desde que la conoció y se enteró que era la escogida por el Shiny Rod, y un detalle como ese la preocupaba bastante, pues su semblante cambió de uno sereno a uno serio.

-No lo sé, al parecer se enteró de que Sucy no le agradaba mucho la navidad. Amanda, Constanze, y Jazminka fueron las ultimas que la vieron. —Conocía a Akko y por eso no estaba tan preocupada. Probablemente se hubiera ido a la ciudad a conseguir algo para Sucy, algo que la hiciera sonreír, o al bosque a conseguir un hongo único en su especie, cosa que tardaría horas— Estoy segura de que esta bien, solo quiero saber donde esta.

-En ese caso, creo que tengo una idea... —Ursula parecía haberse calmado un poco, pues suspiró aliviada. Sabía que ya no podía usar una escoba, así que necesitaba usar su segunda opción para transportarse.

* * *

Desde hacia dos horas que estaba en la tienda, y lo único que hacía era admirar todos los productos de su interior sin tocar nada, como si de tesoros se trataran. El encargado, quien ya la conocía de varias ocasiones en que había venido, no le dijo nada pues confiaba en que en cualquier momento compraría algo, así que se relajo un poco mientras leía una revista. No mucha clientela había ido a consumir algún producto mágico, el día no fue muy ajetreado para él.

Sucy observaba con atención a unos cuantos esqueletos de animales que no era capaz de reconocer, se preguntaba cual era su favorito. Después poso su vista en algunas pócimas con etiquetas extrañas, se preguntaba que le hubieran regalado si ellos estuvieran ahí. Pensar en ello solo lo hacía peor, no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar preguntarse: ¿Y si...?

Era algo tonto, no se tenía que centrar en el pasado, sino en el ahora, debía dejar todos esos pensamientos inmaduros atrás y enterrarlos de una buena vez. Si lo hacía finalmente dejarían de lastimarla tanto por dentro.

Pero no podía.

Tampoco es que iba a admitirlo, no iba a decir que necesitaba una familia, a alguien que supiera que siempre estaría allí para ella. La carcomía por dentro. Su solución era más sencilla: Iba a dejar que los festejos terminasen e ignoraría todo lo que sentía. Como siempre había hecho, solo que esta vez se lo tenía que ocultar a Akko y Lotte.

Ese par tenían familia, personas que las están esperando en casa, y aunque estén separadas por la distancia, llevaban el cálido cariño de su amor en su corazón. Ella no. Ella solo llevaba veneno, literalmente. Había sido lo único que le gustó desde que era una niña pequeña, eso se debía a que los encargados del orfanato que la encontró la habían hallado en una canasta con una botella cargada de un liquido letal.

Se sentía atraída por todo lo peligroso, tal vez era su idea de una figura fraternal. Recordaba que una vez a los cuatro años una araña venenosa la picó en la palma de su mano cuando intentaba atraparla, se enfermo por tres días y estuvo postrada en cama, tomando sopas y medicinas de horribles sabores con una calentura por todo el cuerpo. Era una de esas experiencias que no olvidas fácilmente, pues una semana después de recuperarse, mientras se había ido en una excursión con el resto de los niños del orfanato, otra araña la picó, esta vez en el brazo. Al contrario que la primera vez, no sintió que el veneno estuviese haciendo efecto en su cuerpo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta. Se volvió inmune.

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

Así se enteró de que esa era su especialidad, los venenos. Con el paso de los años, aprendió que muchos de los insectos transmitían enfermedades letales, pero tratables. Se preguntaba si existía alguien capaz de ser inmune a todas las enfermedades o sí había alguna cura para estas, y si las había... se encargaría de superarlas. Se enteró de que los hongos eran una gran fuente de veneno, muchos de estos te podían hasta matar si tan solo los rozabas con la punta de los dedos. La primera vez que tuvo uno entre manos, no sintió algún efecto negativo, sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo y recolectar hongos más extraños y peligrosos, se percató de algo, ni uno le afectaba. Había experimentado tanto con los venenos de los animales, y otros componentes tóxicos, que terminó siendo casi inmune a cualquier efecto malicioso.

Le encantaba experimentar con cada trabajo que hacía, desde un veneno que podía derretir a cualquier ser desde adentro, o hasta una pócima que podía convertirte en piedra en un instante, los resultados siempre le fascinaban. Algunas veces deseaba no ser la única que se emocionaba con todo esto. Tampoco es que ella fuera invencible, más de una vez habías sufrido las consecuencias de sus propios experimentos.

Por suerte ahora tenía a Akko...

Sacudió la cabeza y regresó al mundo real, estaba divagando demasiado. Se dirigió hacia la salida de la tienda y se fue sin comprar nada, dejando aun molestó encargado que juró que si esa muchacha no compraba nada la próxima vez no la dejaría volver.

* * *

-¿Que quieres que? —El joven de ojos verdes no podía creer que se había dejado convencer para dejar que una bruja ingresara a Appleton, de nuevo. Ahora mismo, Andrew y Akko se dirigían con cautela en dirección al almacén del lugar, con la intención de sacar algo importante de ahí.

-Algo extraño, lo más antiguo que halla aquí. —Según había escuchado Akko, Appleton aun tenía objetos mágicos, solo que estos estaban prohibidos de usar y por eso los guardaban en un almacén bajo llaves. Akko estaba convencida de que no encontraría nada en la ciudad, al menos no tan antiguo.

-¿Y para que lo quieres? —Cuestionó Andrew. No es que desconfiara de ella, solo quería saberlo en caso de que los descubrieran en pleno acto de ultraje.

-Lo necesitó para Sucy. Es un regalo.

-¿Sucy? Cierto, olvide que celebraran navidad en la Academia.

-Así es. —Akko se fijó en los alrededores de Appleton, no había ni un adorno que indicara que estuvieran en alguna fiesta— Esto... ¿Donde están los adornos?

-¿Adornos? —Preguntó con calma.

-Sí, ¿por que no tienen adornos en navidad?

-Oh, nosotros no vamos a celebrarlo. —Esto no iba a pasar desapercibido para Akko.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡No celebraran navidad!? —Alzó la voz sorprendida y casi indignada.

-¿Puedes bajar un poco la voz? No queremos que nos descubran. —Por voluntad propia, Akko se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sabía que no debía llamar la atención como una infiltrada— Y no, no celebramos aquí. De hecho, casi no realizamos ni una celebración.

-Eso es aburrido. —Ahora cruzaba los brazos, no podía creer que a ellos tampoco quieran celebrar la navidad. Andrew había estado en Appleton por años y se había perdido de todas las festividades de navidad, quizás era momento de recordarle lo genial que era compartir una mesa con varias personas en esa noche tan especial.

-Llegamos. —Ambos atravesaron una gran puerta de madera, en el interior pudieron ver una habitación grande y casi vacía a su vez, solo un pequeño armario se hallaba en el lugar.

-¿Que? ¿Esto es todo lo que tienen?

-Te dije que era lo único. —Sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y abrió las puertas del armario— Deberías ser más agradecida.

-Lo estoy. —Su voz apenas se podía oír. Se dirigió al armario y comenzó a inspeccionar su interior. Habían pequeños frascos con líquidos rojizos, morados, y verdes; ni uno tenia una etiqueta que indicara para que servían— ¿Que tan difícil era colocar un nombre?

Tomó uno al azar y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Esperó que sea todo lo que necesitas. —Andrew volvió a cerrar las puertas del armario y procedió a acompañar a Akko hacia la salida.

-Yo también.

-Igual podrías haber conseguido algún objeto mágico en la tienda que hay en la ciudad. —Comentó el joven, mirando a sus alrededores para cerciorarse de que nadie los hubiese descubierto.

-Claro que no, esto es especial. Necesitó crear algo nunca antes visto. —No esperaba esta respuesta.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A Sucy no le gusta la navidad, no lo celebra. Y es porque no ha tenido una familia con quien pasar esa noche especial. Espero que con lo que estoy a punto de hacer su espíritu navideño vuelva. Quiero que entienda que... —No pudo terminar, se había desanimado. Andrew lo pensó por un momento, Akko podría ser sumamente impulsiva, mas cada acción que realizaba siempre tenía un motivo puro.

-No tienes que contármelo si no quieres. —Contestó amablemente.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, Akko y Andrew tuvieron que despedirse.

-Cualquier otra cosa que necesites... llámame antes. —Dijo con una sonrisa el heredero Hanbridge.

-De hecho, quería darte esto... —Había algo que estaba sacando de su bolsillo, y ahora estaba cabizbaja. Por alguna razón, se puso nerviosa. Extendió su brazo hacia él, esperando a que recibiera los dos sobres que ahora tenia en la mano— Las maestras dijeron que podíamos invitar a alguien más con esto, ¡dale una a Frank! ¡Seguramente a Lotte le gustaría que viniese!

Dicho esto, se retiró rápidamente sin voltear atrás. No podía decir si estaba sonrojada o no, ese gorro navideño no le permitió ver su rostro cuando bajo la cabeza.

Se preguntaba si es que ella había cargado las invitaciones consigo hasta ahí con la intención de invitarlos.

Mientras iba de camino a la Academia, a pie, pues aun no podía volar muy bien con su escoba, notó como es que un automóvil amarillo se detuvo junto a ella, y quien quiera que estuviese en el asiento trasero comenzó a bajar la ventana.

Una amigable pelirroja la saludaba y le ofrecía darle un viaje gratis.

-¡Maestra Chariot!

Tras de subirse al taxi, la maestra le contó acerca de como es que la encontró.

-Después de lo que me contó Lotte, supuse que irías a buscar algo mágico y raro, fui a la tienda magia que había en la ciudad, cuando no te encontré, supe entonces que esta sería tu segunda opción.

-Oh, no quería preocuparles. Supongo que debí haberle avisado a Lotte antes.

-Tuvo una buena idea al consultar con Diana acerca de tu paradero, ella sugirió que me avisara. Si no lo hubiera hecho, tendrías que volver a la Academia de pie de nuevo. —No era la primera vez que venía a Appleton sin una escoba.

Una expresión de inconformidad se dibujo en el rostro de Akko, chirreaba sus dientes unos contra los otros. ¿Es que acaso no podían dejar de mencionar a Diana? Sentía que casi todo lo que le sucedía era gracias a ella. No es que le molestara ser su amiga, solo que ahora había otra razón para compararlas y que Sucy y Amanda las molestaran.

-Akko, ¿de verdad crees que funcionara? —Chariot, sin notar la incomodidad de Akko, hablaba en un tono serio. Su protegida entendía a lo que se refería.

-Sí, estoy segura. Solo tengo que reunir lo elementos necesarios, ya tengo uno. Y sé donde conseguir los otros. —Akko no iba a ceder fácilmente, su determinación regresó— Vale la pena intentarlo.

-Vi a Sucy en la tienda de la ciudad. —La boca de Akko se abrió, no esperaba esto— No la salude, solo la vi desde la distancia. Estaba ahí, mirando todo sin tocar nada, como si quisiera comprar algo, y parecía que aun estaba pensando en que escoger. Se veía diferente, como si estuviera triste...

-¿Triste? —Intentó procesar lo que su maestra dijo— ¡Es muy similar a lo que Hannah y Barbara me dijeron ayer! Habían visto a Sucy en una joyería, pero tampoco compró nada.

Chariot volteó su vista hacia la ventana, observando ahora el exterior y el paisaje que recorrían. Pensaba en una posibilidad por su cabeza.

-¿Maestra? ¿Que sucede?

-Creo que tengo una idea de que es lo que le pasa a Sucy. Aunque, es solo una suposición.

 **En el tercer día, volví a empezar.**

Ella siempre era la primera en levantarse, muy adelantada a sus otras compañeras, siempre de madrugada. Después de darse una ducha rápida, vestirse con su uniforme correspondiente, y arreglarse el cabello, se encaminó a abrir la puerta de su habitación y dirigirse a la biblioteca, pues quería estudiar una cuantas cosas antes de dar inicio a los arreglos de la festividad cercana.

No se esperaba que al abrir la puerta se encontrará con aquella que se había auto considerado su rival hacia mucho tiempo. Había estado a punto de tocar la puerta con su mano derecha en forma de puño, y si no hubiera detenido su avance, probablemente le hubiera propinado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la rubia.

-¿Akko? ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano? —Ella no era de quienes se levantaban con el alba, así que verla a esas horas era una verdadera sorpresa que Diana no se molestaba en ocultar.

-¡Diana! ¡Necesitó tu ayuda! ¡Eres la única a quien podría hacerle caso! —No podía entenderla, ese fuego en sus ojos expresaba que estaba apurada con lo que quería hacer— Pero antes... desayunemos algo. —Eso sí era predecible.

Después de tomar un ligero desayuno, obligando a algunas hadas a levantarse aun cuando la mayoría descansaba a gusto, Akko le explicó a Diana a donde quería ir y porque la necesitaba. Al principio se negó rotundamente a aceptar la petición de Akko, no tenía intención alguna de volver a ese lugar.

-No, Akko. Nada de lo que digas me convencerá de volver a ese sitio. Simplemente no tengo motivo para regresar, ya quedó todo solucionado y no quiero volver a reanimar las llamas de una antigua discusión.

-¡Por favor! ¡Diana! ¡Haré lo que quieras! —Le suplicaba con sus ojos, fingiendo que iba a llorar. Más Diana, con los brazos cruzados, aun se negaba.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. ¿Por que quieres ir de todas formas? No hay nada para ti allí.

-Para mí no, pero para Sucy sí. —Ahora la miraba con una falsa tristeza. Finalmente comprendía a que se refería Akko. Iba a seguir igual de testaruda hasta que aceptase, no importara cuanto se negara. Para su buena y mala suerte, ambas se parecían en ese aspecto.

-Lo siento Akko, no hay forma de convencerme. Puedes pedirle a Amanda o a Lotte que te lleven, yo no aceptare de ninguna manera. —Dicho esto, Akko supo que tenía que proceder a sacar las armas pesadas.

-¿Sabes? —Esbozó una sonrisa poco a poco— La maestra Chariot me dijo que estaba en negociaciones para sacar una segunda linea de cartas, y esta vez son más limitadas que antes...

Y así, al cabo de veinte minutos, ambas sobrevolaban el cielo en la misma escoba en dirección a un territorio conocido por ellas. Diana no podía creer que había aceptado una trató tan absurdo y que ese lado que tanto trataba de reprimir hubiese tomado el control por un momento. Un momento crucial.

Su única condición fue que no le mencionara a nadie acerca de esto.

Aunque debía admitir algo: Era algo asombroso como es que Akko se proponía a cumplir sus metas, usando cualquier recurso que poseía con tal de lograrlo. No era la primera vez que lo veía, ella misma lo había vivido en carne propia cuando fue animada para cumplir con el ritual de su familia por esa misma muchacha a la cual no hacía más que bajar sus esperanzas y expectativas. Simplemente increíble y admirable.

Claro, jamás se lo diría en voz alta, ni en un millón de años.

-¡Ya casi llegamos! —Akko podía notar la gran estructura mientras se acercaban poco a poco— ¡Solo espero que sea menos tacaño que antes!

Ambas se bajaron de la escoba delante de la gran puerta, y con un hechizo lanzado por la varita de Diana hacia esta, esperaron a que les abrieran.

-Que raro, esta vez los robots dragones no nos recibieron. —Akko miraba a sus alrededores, el sitio no parecía haber cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvieron ahí.

-Quizás no quiso gastar más dinero en mantenerlos. —Diana estaba un poco impaciente, no debería esta ahí en ese momento, tendría que estar en la Academia ayudando con la decoración y la organización, esto no era algo propio de ella.

Cuando la inmensa puerta se abrió, se reencontraron nuevamente con ese gran dragón tacaño y anciano que intentó deshacerse de la Academia hace varios meses. No parecía muy contento de verlas de nuevo.

-Son ustedes... ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Quieren más de mi dinero? —A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aun guardaba un poco de resentimiento contra ellas.

-Je... Señor dragón, venimos a pedirle un pequeño favor... —Akko mostraba la sonrisa más amable que tenía— ¿Podría darnos lo más antiguo que posea?

Esa era una pregunta muy extraña, incluso para un dragón de su edad.

-¿Lo más antiguo? ¿Y para que quieres algo como eso?

-Es que es un regalo para una amiga y...

-Oh, ya entiendo. —Interrumpió de manera descortés— Es por la navidad.

-¡Sí! ¡Así es! —Akko creía que lo estaba convenciendo, mas todo se desmoronó cuando vio que el semblante enojado no cambiaba.

-Pues no te daré nada, niña. Si quieres lo más antiguo que tengo tendrás que darme algo tuyo, o pagarme.

La sonrisa desapareció, pues no podía soportar más a ese viejo.

-¡Anciano tacaño! ¡No has cambiado nada! ¡Ni siquiera en estas fechas! ¿¡Que no sabes que es mejor dar que recibir!?

-¿Y yo que gano con eso?

-¡Te voy a...! —Quería sacar su varita para lanzar algún hechizo, cualquiera que se le ocurriera, aun sabiendo que no le afectaría en nada pues gracias a su gran tamaño solo le haría cosquillas. Su acción fue pausada cuando Diana comenzó a hablar.

-Señor Fafnir, le pedimos por favor que si tiene la amabilidad de entregar algún objeto antiguo que tenga, no importa que es lo que sea. —El gran Dragón se veía irritado al oír la voz de la rubia. Fue la que descubrió la estafa que cometió con la Academia después de todo.

-¿Y si no lo deseo? ¿Que harán al respecto?

-Me pregunto que comentarios podría usted recibir en el Clan de Dragones si se enteraran de que se negó a cumplir la petición de una descendiente de una de las familias más importantes de la magia. —Este comentario si que lo dejó pasmado, se veía acorralado. El Clan de Dragones era muy orgulloso y creían en el honor, no podía dejar que se enterasen de algo como eso, arruinaría su reputación y sería expulsado inmediatamente. Nuevamente esa bruja lo iba a derrotar.

-Esperen aquí. —Dijo, esta vez sin estar enojado, más bien se veía resignado.

-¡Sabía que funcionaría, Diana! —La felicidad volvió al rostro de Akko— ¡Esto me ayudara bastante!

¿A eso se había reducido? Acababa de amenazar a un Dragón con tal de concederle un capricho a su amiga, y que esta pudiese darle un regalo perfecto a Sucy. Por algún motivo, era como si Diana estuviera perdiendo también.

-Aquí esta, es lo más antiguo que tengo. —Era algo diminuto que traía entre sus grandes dedos, del tamaño de una mano, y muy brillante. Akko lo recibió con alegría, era algo dorado, una especie de escama de dragón— Esto perteneció a un Dragón de la prehistoria, tengo muchos más, pero con uno será suficiente, además, no esta bien valorado en el mercado.

-¡Es perfecto!

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda. —Diana hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el Dragón. Acto seguido, ambas brujas montaron la única escoba que tenía y ascendieron poco a poco. El gigante las vio alejarse poco a poco.

-¡Feliz Navidad! —Fue lo ultimo que oyó de Akko antes de que se perdiera de su vista.

No tenía el corazón para decirle la verdad. Esa escama dorada sí era antigua, aunque no era el objeto más antiguo que tenía, pero estaba valorada en millones, pues se decía que tenía componentes que incrementaban la magia. Tenía un cajón lleno de esos, simplemente se los dio porque sabía que era muy fácil recuperar ese dinero...

O quizás ya no deseaba más.

Una vez que se encontraban a poca distancia de la Academia, Diana se percató de que varios de los adornos ya estaban colocados al exterior de la gran estructura, no estaban mal. Supuso que no necesitaban ayuda después de todo, ya habrían aprendido por su propia cuenta.

-Espero que te haya sido lo suficientemente útil, Akko. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, prefiero no distraerme tanto.

-Sí, no te preocupes, eso era todo lo que necesitaba de ti por hoy. —Ambas descendieron de la escoba en la entrada de la Academia, no deseaban que las vieran juntas, al menos no de esa forma. Sus caminos se tenían que separar, se reencontrarían más tarde de seguro, pero por lo ocupadas que estaban ambas eso era casi imposible.

* * *

-¡Ten más cuidado con eso! —Le advirtió Amanda al sentir que sus brazos eran levantados en contra de su voluntad. Aceptó ser su conejillo de indias a cambio de una cantidad de dinero que recibiría y unas cuantas pócimas que usaría para sus jugarretas— No quiero perder ni una parte de mi cuerpo.

-Tranquilízate, ni que fuera a doler... —Probaba un nuevo muñeco vudú, ahora mismo probaba la resistencia de los brazos y que tan bien actuaba sobre una persona. Usualmente usaría a Akko para experimentar, no la encontró. Sospechó de que estaría en la ciudad realizando más compras de navidad, así que podría tardar en volver.

Necesitaba realizar algunos ajustes al muñeco, pues el cuerpo de Amanda no reaccionaba de inmediato, con un par de tinta de calamar podría solucionarse en un instante.

-Quédate aquí. —Le ordenó haciendo el ademán de retirarse hacia su habitación con el muñeco entre sus manos— Volveré.

-Tomate tu tiempo. —Amanda se veía agotada, mover sus manos sin control por media hora era más agotador de lo que uno podía creer. Se recostó en el pasto del interior de la Academia y se dispuso a tomar una pequeña siesta antes de que Sucy regresara. Lamentablemente su plan se vio interrumpido por otra de sus compañeras.

-¡Amanda! ¿Haz visto a Sucy? —Akko se mostraba muy feliz, símbolo claro de que tenía buenas noticias. Amanda no se molestó en ponerse de pie ni en abrir los ojos para responder.

-Sí, fue a su habitación hace un momento. Va a volver en cualquier instante.—Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Genial. Entonces aun tengo tiempo...

-Tienes once días... —Amanda abrió los ojos y vio la escama dorada que llevaba Akko, era muy hermosa— ¿Que es eso?

-Es una escama de dragón dorado, el señor Fafnir me la entregó. ¿No es genial?

-¿Fafnir? Cielos, debe sentirse muy caritativo para dártela así sin más. —Akko estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para explicarle que Diana fue la que la ayudó a obtenerlo, recordó que había prometido no decirle a nadie acerca de eso así que se tuvo que tragar sus palabras— Pienso que es algo muy valioso, ¿a Sucy le gustara?

-Esto no es lo que le entregare a Sucy.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces para quien es?

-Ya lo verás... —Se veía sospechosamente alegre, esa sonrisa indicaba que tramaba algo muy bueno o muy estúpido— Oh, como sea. No quiero que ella me descubra, iré a ver a la maestra Ursu... —Se dio cuenta de que iba a cometer un error— Digo, Chariot. Iré a ver a la maestra Chariot. ¡Nos vemos después! —Salió corriendo del patio, sea lo que sea que iba a hacer, no podía perder el tiempo.

Solamente había ido hasta ella para presumirle acerca de la escama dorada que consiguió, pensó Amanda. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de Akko.

* * *

-¿Una escama dorada? ¿Estas segura Akko? —La maestra Chariot ahora tenía el objeto mágico entre sus dedos, admirándolo con atención. No estaba segura con lo que iba a hacer, mas la mirada suplicante de su alumna la hacia ceder poco a poco.

-¡Vamos maestra! ¡Es por Sucy! —Fue a su cuarto solo para pedirle un gran favor— ¡Queda poco tiempo! ¡Hágalo maestra!

Después de pensarlo por varios segundos, finalmente accedió.

-Esta bien, solo que no creo que pueda salirme tan bien.

-¡Muchas gracias maestra! ¡Estoy segura de que hará un trabajo fantástico! —Quien podría decirle que no a esos ojos iluminados— Si me disculpa, ahora tengo que conseguir otras cosas para el gran día. ¡Hasta luego! —Y así como vino, también se retiró.

La maestra soltó un gran suspiro, iba a ser un trabajo un poco difícil, mas con los elementos necesarios podría conseguirlo. Probablemente sería más sencillo si una persona que conocía la ayudase...

No, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía otros compromisos que cumplir. Y además, era muy poco probable de que regresara, necesitaba asimilar el hecho de que no la volvería a ver en un largo tiempo. Aun cuando le doliese aceptarlo.

Aunque supuso que se lo merecía, había hecho lo mismo después de todo: Desaparecer sin dejar rastro. ¿Pasaría lo mismo con Croix? ¿Pasaría tanto tiempo que terminaría por olvidarse de ella tal y como lo hizo el resto del mundo con Shiny Chariot?

El día que desapareció fue doloroso para ella y una gran cantidad de sus seguidores. Podía leer los mensajes de miles de ellos pidiendo disculpas por no saber valorarla y suplicando que regrese a los escenarios. Los mensajes llegaron por varios días, luego recibía una cantidad pequeña por semana, después le llegaba un par por mes, y al final el mundo terminó por olvidarse de ella. Era lo mejor, no podía volver a mostrar la cara después de lo que hizo, después de renunciar a su propia esperanza.

Se preguntaba como hubiera sido todo si hubiese escuchado a Croix, definitivamente sería mucho peor que ahora, o quizás algo muy distinto. Al menos estarían juntas.

Sea como sea, solo esperaba volver a verla algún día, no importa si traía la cura de su maldición o no, solo quería verla de nuevo. Así pasasen los años.

El graznido de su ave la asustó tanto que le hizo pegar un pequeño brinco y volvió en sí. Casi tira al suelo la escama dorada.

 **En el cuarto día, me quede atrapado en este ambiente.**

-¿Donde esta Akko? —Preguntó Lotte quien acababa de sentarse en su cama y observaba la de abajo sin encontrarse con su amiga correspondiente.

-¿Akko? ¿No vino a dormir anoche? —Sucy se veía igual de extrañada que ella— Que extraño, ¿donde pasó la noche?

Después de vestirse, se dispusieron a buscarla por la Academia, la cual ya tenía un gran ambiente acaloradamente festivo, esperando hallarla tarde o temprano. Por otro lado, alguien ya se había adelantado a este hecho.

Esa imagen no era propia de una bruja ejemplar. Con la boca abierta, casi roncando, el cabello desarreglado, y una linea de saliva deslizandose por su mejilla hasta el libro sobre el cual había dejado reposar su cabeza en el instante que el sueño terminó por dominarla.

-Despierta, Akko. —Diana sacudió su hombro para interrumpir su siesta, la biblioteca no era un lugar para dormir, ni para Akko. La única razón por la cual ella estuviera en la biblioteca era por una emergencia, debería estar muy desesperada como para pasar la noche ahí. Poco a poco, Akko abrió los ojos y se comenzó a levantar de la silla, aun afectada por la pereza— ¿Que haces aquí? Dormiste toda la noche.

-¿Ah? ¿Diana? —Sacudió su cabeza para reaccionar por completo, tenía que despertarse de una buena vez— Sí... estuve investigando toda la noche acerca de los hongos... —Soltó un largo bostezo. No mentía, los diferentes libros que tenía al lado sobre el que había dormido eran sobre plantas mágicas y sus usos. Se estaba esforzando mucho con su regalo para Sucy.

-¿No podrías haberte llevado los libros a tu habitación? Además, no es bueno para ti que duermas aquí, podrías resfriarte. —Sí, se acababa de preocupar por ella, se dio cuenta de ello. No debería ser tan apegada a Akko, terminarían por ser las mejores amigas si continuaba de esa forma, y no es que le desagradara la idea, simplemente no estaba dispuesta a soportar más burlas de Amanda o Sucy.

-Sí, tal vez... —Terminó de despertar— ¡Ahora sé que hacer! ¡Tengo que volver al bosque Arcturus! —Esa condenada determinación se estaba volviendo muy peligrosa.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Por que quieres volver?

-Bueno, según los libros de la biblioteca, hay una planta que libera las esporas más mágicas de este continente. Tengo que conseguirla. —¿Acaso era lo primero que quería hacer en el día?

-Ni se te ocurra pedirme que vaya contigo. —Diana cruzó sus brazos.

-¡No iba a pedirte que fueras conmigo! —Akko se veía algo molesta. Diana solo la miró fijamente a los ojos, adivinando sus pensamientos— Bueno... ¡De todos modos sabía que dirías que no! —Ahora levantó una ceja, sabiendo que aun mentía. La actitud de Akko cambió de un momento para otro, pues ahora se ponía cabizbaja— ¿Ni aunque suplicara aceptarías?

-No, y ya no puedes convencerme con lo mismo que ayer, así que te sugiero que dejes de intentarlo. —Akko iba a decir algo, aunque al final decidió mantenerse callada, no podía vencer a Diana en ese juego. Le sacó la lengua y se retiró sin decir más, después de todo tenía más amigas a las cuales podría pedirles ese favor.

Diana solo suspiró, esa muchacha sí que quería hacer todo a su modo. Para ser honesta con ella misma, podría haber aceptado pues no la necesitaban mucho en la Academia, toda la organización iba muy bien con el rumbo que tenía ahora, solo que necesitaba hablar con alguien más. Alguien parecida a ella.

* * *

-¿Puedes ir conmigo? ¿Por favor? —Se había cruzado con ella en el caminó, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarle donde había dormido cuando Akko le pidió que la llevase al bosque Arcturus. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre, y pensó que jamás tendría que volver ahí. A pesar de haber estado ahí en un par de ocasiones, y que el sitio ya no la asustase como la primera vez, aun se ponía un poco nerviosa en un ambiente como ese.

-¿Por que quieres volver a un sitio como ese? —No estaba segura si debía aceptar. Akko le contó hace un día su plan para que Sucy celebrase la Navidad tanto como ellas y que no fuera una mala experiencia. Nadie debería estar triste en navidad.

-Estuve investigando anoche... —¿Acaso volvió a dormir en la biblioteca?— y me entere que hay una flor especial allá, con componente mágicos única en su especie. ¡Vamos Lotte! ¡Es por Sucy!

No tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, y además, a ella también le importaba Sucy. Por más nerviosa que se pusiera, tenía que superarlo por ella. Aceptó.

-Esta bien. Iremos...

-¡Genial! ¡Sabia que podía contar contigo! Y ahora... —Por algún motivo, Akko se mostraba extraña y llevó ambos brazos a su estomago, como si le doliese— ¿Podemos ir a desayunar algo?

* * *

Estaba lista para abandonar la Academia e ir a la ciudad, Lotte le informó que iba a salir con Akko así que no tendría ni un problema. Ya tenía lista su escoba y se encontraba en la salida de la Academia, a punto de montarla cuando escuchó el llamado de alguien.

-Sucy, ¿iras a la ciudad? —Al darse la vuelta para confirmar de quien se trataba, no esperaba nada más que tener la razón. Extrañamente hablaba con Diana.

-Así es. —La rubia también traía una escoba consigo, probablemente tenía las mismas intenciones que ella.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-No hay problema. —Ambas hablaban con serenidad, no muy diferente a como lo hacían antes. Sí le parecía extraño que Diana decidiese acompañarla, mas no tenía razón para desconfiar de ella, a menos que este ahí para quejarse de todas las comparaciones que le hizo con Akko.

Iniciaron su viaje en sus respectivas escobas, acompañándose sin decir mucho durante su recorrido a la ciudad. No intercambiaban palabras muy seguido, así que la petición de Cavendish la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Para que iras a la ciudad?

-Quiero investigar acerca de algún regalo para entregarle a Hannah y Barbara. A pesar de que falten varios días para navidad, prefiero asegurarme de que aún quede algo que comprar para ellas. —Algo le decía a Sucy de que esa no era la razón, y si así fuera, no era necesario que la estuviese acompañando—¿Que tal tú? ¿Iras a la ciudad por una razón en especifico?

-Necesitó aprender un nuevo hechizo, hay una manera de guardar objetos en pequeños frascos o recipientes, solo que aún no lo he logrado perfeccionar. —Diana también sospechaba, no creía que esta fuera la única razón, según lo que había oído de Lotte, Hannah y Barbara, la muchacha iba a la ciudad a ver diferentes objetos que parecía querer comprar mas no lo hacía por algún extraño motivo.

-¿Piensas ir a la tienda de objetos mágicos?

-Sí, es el único sitio que conozco donde realizan hechizos similares. Aunque prefiero acompañarte primero, muero de curiosidad por saber que es lo que podrías comprarle a ese par. —No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa llena de malicia, creía que tenía a Diana contra la pared, no había manera de que estuviese diciendo la verdad y así era una manera de descubrirlo. Para su fortuna, Cavendish era precavida, y sabía bien que Sucy no era tan inocente como Lotte, o tan torpe como Akko. Tenía un plan para despistarla.

-Es bueno oírlo, pensaba ir a la tienda de música. —Dijo indiferente. Sucy levantó una ceja, no esperaba esta respuesta— Ambas tienen gustos musicales idénticos, esperaba poder comprar algo para ellas. No podemos usar aparatos electrónicos en la Academia así que esto sera algo que puedan escuchar durante las vacaciones.

Durante el resto del camino no dijeron ni una palabra, y cuando llegaron a la ciudad se dirigieron a la tienda de música que había mencionado Diana. El lugar no estaba muy concurrido y habían varias estanterías con muchos discos de bandas famosas fácilmente reconocibles. Estaban todos los géneros que Sucy podía imaginar, tanto canciones clásicas como las más oídas actualmente. Un pequeño reproductor de discos estaba colocado en una vitrina, tenía conectado unos audífonos donde las personas podían escuchar las canciones que desearan con el disco correspondiente.

Diana tenía varias opciones para escoger, analizaba cual sería la mejor opción para un regalo. Sucy no quería aburrirse esperando que Diana decidiera cual de todos comprar, así que decidió probar el reproductor de música. Tomó un disco cualquiera de una de las vitrinas y la colocó en el reproductor, se puso los audífonos, y esperó a que el sonido saliese.

La inglesa no se dio cuenta de esto, seguía centrada en comprar algún disco, no podía escoger uno cualquiera, tendría que ser uno especial que le gustase a las dos chicas que compartían habitación con ella.

-Algunas veces no sé que hacer con ese par, creen que todo lo que haga esta bien y tiene que ser admirado. —Dijo suspirando— No es que me moleste, solo me gustaría que tuvieran algo de criterio propio cuando yo estoy presente.

No sabía cual era el nombre de la canción, pero tenía un estilo country, con un inicio lento y profundo, pues todo era muy grave y estaba acompañado por un coro de lo que parecían ser personas cantando suavemente. Transmitía una sensación tranquila al principio, mas poco a poco la intensidad aumentaba.

Y tras varios segundos el suave sonido de una guitarra melancólica y la voz de un hombre deprimido se acercaron desde la lejanía.

 _La anterior noche tuve un sueño muy malo y me dejabas._

Diana seguía hablando, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Sucy tenía puesto los audífonos.

-Al principio no me sentía cómoda con ello, y con el paso del tiempo me he ido acostumbrando a eso, solo que aún no me gusta. Sé que tienen buenas intenciones pero no es necesario que apoyen todo lo que diga o haga, pienso que me gustaría oír opiniones distintas de vez en cuanto. —Había sacado dos discos se su estantería, mirando las portadas con cuidado y pensando cual sería la mejor para sus compañeras.

La canción aumentaba de intensidad poco a poco y lentamente, podía sentir que en cualquier momento el hombre que cantaba gritaría invadido por una extraña locura incapaz de comprender, y a su vez su voz se mantenía en total armonía con el tono musical.

 _La anterior noche tuve un sueño muy malo y me dejabas._

-Comprendo que de verdad deseen estar conmigo, de verdad. No es necesario que me halaguen siempre o estén detrás de mí para que me caigan bien, solo basta con que sean buenas estudiantes, respeten el orden y las tradiciones de la Academia.

La guitarra mantenía el mismo ritmo tranquilo y calmado, y entonces oyó el sonido de una batería y un bajo, aumentando la intensidad de la canción un poco.

 _La anterior noche tuve un sueño muy malo y me dejabas aquí._

-¿Sabes? Les recriminaba sus errores cada vez que molestaban a Akko, les decía que no era necesario que perdiesen el tiempo con su grupo de brujas. Sabía que lo que hacían no era digno de una bruja honorable.

 _Ni siquiera dijiste una sola palabra, simplemente te alejaste._

Simplemente te alejaste.

La guitarra cambio de tono a uno más vivo, no demasiado pues aun se mantenía el sentido lúgubre.

 _Me senté a esperar al sol, caí dormido y deje que las pesadillas viniesen._

 _Seguidamente vi al sol oscurecerse._

 _He tenido suficiente ayuda de todos._

 _De todos._

 _He tenido suficiente ayuda de todos._

Y poco a poco el sonido se fue alejando, al mismo tiempo en que un coro de personas cantaban palabras inentendibles, y parecían ser suplicas. Se apagaron de golpe.

-No solo es por eso, —Sucy se quitó los auriculares de las orejas— te sentías mal por nosotras, solo que no te atrevías a disculparte. Te espero afuera. —Se dirigió a la salida, y como dijo, se quedó esperando a que Diana terminase sus compras. La rubia no sabía como reaccionar ante el dialogo de Sucy, no solo porque la había tomado desprevenida el hecho de que estuviera escuchando música todo este tiempo, sino porque tenía razón.

Akko no era la única persona con la que debía ser comparada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Diana finalmente abandonó la tienda de música, cargando su bolsa con los regalos que eligió para Hannah y Barbara.

-Vamos. —Dijo sonriendo amablemente, dispuesta a acompañar a Sucy hacia la tienda de objetos mágicos. Así fue, caminaron en silencio hacia su nuevo destino, el sol se hallaba en su punto más alto, dejando ver a la ciudad en toda su gloria más brillante.

Ambas se conocían, aunque no hablaran mucho, era fácil descifrar lo que cada una pensaba con tan solo analizarla con atención el tiempo suficiente. Diana sabía que Sucy ya estaba enterada de lo que quería hablar, ocultarlo más tiempo no resolvería nada. Tenía que decirlo ahora.

-No creo que sea necesario preguntar. —Mencionó Diana sin detenerse.

-¿Acaso Akko te envío? —No lo decía como una burla.

-Si ella me hubiera enviado nos estaría espiando desde una distancia en la cual podríamos notar su presencia, no es buena para eso.

-Entonces, solo dilo. —Cada palabra soltada por las brujas fue entonada con franqueza.

-¿No te gusta la navidad? —Ambas reducieron la velocidad de sus pasos, querían que la conversación durase— No digo que sea algo con lo que debas emocionarte o tener altas expectativas, pero es una celebración al fin y al cabo, incluso yo espero una reunión como esa.

-No le veo un sentido. —Respondió casi de inmediato.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Es un día para pasar con tu familia, celebrar juntos los logros del año, y esperar a superar los siguientes. Diana, yo no tengo a nadie esperándome en casa, y no es que me moleste, simplemente me ha dejado de afectar.

-Yo he pasado muchos años sin mi familia, ¿sabes? Perdí a mi madre a muy temprana edad. —Escuchó la versión de Akko, no esperaba oírla de los labios de Diana. No entendía muy bien que es lo que la movía para intentar convencerla de estar alegre por las fiestas, ¿que es lo que veía en ella?— Pensé que cuando ella se fuera todo terminaría, que ya no podría continuar con el nombre de la familia. Pero ella todas las noches dijo que creía en mí, dijo que sabía que llegaría a ser grande, y que era mi destino cambiar el mundo de la magia. —Una sonrisa se formaba poco a poco en su rostro, recordaba lo que sucedió hacía varios meses— Incluso después de que tuviera cerrado los ojos, podía ver brillo debajo de sus parpados. Y año tras año intentaron moldearme para ser una bruja ejemplar, y entonces llegó Akko. Ella me hizo ver que aún había esperanza para la magia, incluso cuando todo parecía perdido. Me recordó a Chariot...

-Conozco esa sensación. —Interrumpió Sucy, también sonreía— No permite que olvidemos el pasado, constantemente nos recuerda como es que la magia llegó a ser tan grande. Me ha enseñado que frente a retos difíciles hay quien rompe sus limites, cada día para ella es una lucha, una difícil lucha. En ni un momento nos ha pedido algún hechizo para incrementar su magia, cuando puede hacerlo. Propaga su bondad incluso en los momentos más trágicos.

Silencio otra vez. Tenían otra cosa en común: Akko les cambió la vida.

-Quien diría que detrás del ego y cinismo de Diana se encontrara alguien queriendo que me descubra a mi misma. —De acuerdo, esto sí lo dijo con la intención de burlarse. Diana supo contenerse.

-Lo que quiero decir es que nos tienes a nosotras Sucy. Yo perdí a alguien que amaba, y ahora tengo amigas maravillosas, y eso incluye a Akko, aunque sea victima de las burlas que desees.

-Estas mintiendo. —Por el tono de su voz parecía haberse desanimado mucho— No la haz perdido.

Se adentró a la tienda de objetos mágicos sin Diana, pues esta se detuvo en las afueras del establecimiento. No quería forzarla a que disfrutara de la navidad, solo quería comprenderla. Pero se dio cuenta de algo: Eran diferentes en el aspecto que en un principio creyó idéntico.  
Diana tuvo a alguien a su lado, tuvo una familia, alguien en quien confiar, Sucy no, ella jamás experimento algo como eso, jamas sintió un cálido abrazo de una madre.

¿Que era peor? ¿Haber tenido y perdido, o nunca haber tenido?

* * *

-¿Que opinas, Lotte?

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre que?

-Sobre Sucy, ¿crees que sea buena idea? —Sea cual fuere su respuesta, Lotte sabía que no la iba a detener. Aunque de todas formas querías dar su opinión al respecto.

-Por un lado me gustaría respetar los deseos de Sucy de no querer pasar la navidad festejándola, yo me alejo de mi familia y no me gusta visitarlos tan pocas veces al año. Por otro lado... me gustaría que disfrutara de ese día y supiera que no esta sola. —Lo dijo como un comentario más, como si no le afectase en lo absoluto, pero Akko era su amiga y sabía que sucedía cuando hablaba así.

-¿Crees que si fallamos esta vez... no habrá una segunda oportunidad? —El semblante triste de Akko le indicaba de que no podía bajarle los ánimos ahora, no cuando estaba inspirada en conseguir su objetivo.

-Sí. Lo creo, pero también creo que puedes conseguirlo, Akko. Te he visto hacer cosas grandes antes, y sé que podrás hacerlo de nuevo. —Sintió la cabeza de su amiga apoyarse contra su espalda— Escuche un rumor una vez... A Sucy la adoptaron, y ella nunca aceptó a esa familia. No sé si la trataban mal o si ella simplemente no quería...

-Pobre... Yo no sé que hubiera pasado si no conocía a Sucy... No podría haber logrado nada sin ustedes dos—Reflexionaba, y probablemente se cansaba de ello. Sin una familia con quien haber pasado las ultimas navidades, sin haber disfrutado de una gran cena familiar, sin siquiera haber charlado con nadie que la haga pasar un buen rato, no tenía ni idea de como se sentiría si hubiera pasado por algo como eso— Cierto, cuando volvamos a la Academia me gustaría charlar con la maestra Chariot, últimamente no he tenido la oportunidad ya que he estado muy ocupada con los regalos de navidad.

* * *

-¿Ya conseguiste algún obsequio para ella?

-No, y es lo que me preocupa también. —Su voz quejumbrosa se podría oír en todo el bosque prohibido— ¿Que le puedo regalar a Chariot? ¡Literalmente tuve muchos años para pensarlo pero nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que este día llegaría! —Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse nuevamente y pensar en un regalo, nadie debe quedarse sin un regalo en vísperas de navidad. Una idea vino a su mente— Oye, Lotte, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuantas sean las medidas de la maestra?

-¿¡Eh!? —La pregunta la tomó tan desprevenida que casi se caen ambas de la escoba, un poco más y ambas hubieran caído desde una gran altura. Solo había una cosa que podría hacer Akko si realizaba una interrogante como esa— ¡No estarás pensando en...!

-Hey, la gente aun quiere ver a Shiny Chariot. Además, no se me ocurre otra cosa para darle.

-¡La maestra Chariot ya no es tan joven como antes! ¡No podría volver a dar un espectáculo así nuevamente! Akko, mejor piensa en otra cosa para darle.

-Mejor le preguntare a ella misma cuando regresemos. —Ni siquiera sabia porque se esforzaba.

-Oye, invite a Frank y Andrew a nuestra celebración de navidad. —Comentó de la nada Akko.

-¿¡Que hiciste que!? —Si seguía haciendo comentarios así, terminarían por caerse en cualquier momento— Digo, comprendo lo de Andrew, ¿Pero Frank?

-Sí, creí que sería buena idea invitarlos. —¿A que se refería con que comprendía lo de Andrew?— ¿Acaso no te agrada Frank? ¿No te invitó a salir?

-Sí... —Bajó la cabeza. Era verdad que Frank le agradaba mucho, y que fue una bonita sensación, mas no se atrevía ver a Frank como algo distinto a un amigo. Ya había tenido cruces con él antes e intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero era navidad, una festividad, ¿acaso ese muchacho rubio se atrevería hacer algo especial para ella?

Su charla fue tan entretenida que entrar a Arcturus no le afectó mucho a Lotte, cuando ambas descendieron en una zona despejada y se bajaron de la escoba de la chica de anteojos decidieron ir a buscar la planta que Akko tanto mencionaba, según ella se encontraba al pie de los arboles, si es que tenía buena memoria del libro que había leído.

-Bien, si tenemos suerte podemos tardar al menos una hora en encontrar una plan...

-La encontré. —Casi se va de espaldas al escuchar las palabras de Lotte, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. Se puso al lado de una Lotte en cuclillas al lado de la base de un árbol sin hojas, y ahí lo vio: Una pequeña flor purpura con manchas azules— La descripción que me diste ayudo mucho.

-Sí, que bueno... —Aun seguía impactada, la suerte les sonreía ese día. Ni siquiera Chariot le creería cuando se lo contase.

* * *

No es que fuera el trabajo más perfecto, sin embargo, estaba segura de que Akko lo aceptaría, pues al menos cumplía con su objetivo principal de extraer todo el elemento mágico de la escama dorada. Examinaba el recipiente con el contenido liquido amarillo en su interior, era un poco espeso, y para sea que lo use Akko desplegaría un potencial mágico en él.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta suavemente, tendría que ser su alumna "estrella" por así decirlo. Cogió el recipiente y fue a abrir la única entrada.

-Hola, Akko, ya tengo lo que me pedís... —Se quedó completamente helada, con la expresión de su sonrisa convirtiéndose en una fea mueca, sus piernas temblaron, y la mano donde traía el recipiente también. Era Sucy.

-¿Estaba esperando a Akko, maestra Chariot? —Sucy dirigió su mirada al extraño líquido. Rápidamente, Chariot lo escondió detrás de su espalda y con una sonrisa mal disimulada intentó pasar desapercibida.

-Eh... ¡Sí! Íbamos a tener una pequeña charla hoy... —La chica de piel pálida entrecerraba los ojos, sospechando de ella— Esto... ¿Que se te ofrece?

-Venía a buscar a Akko y Lotte, no las he visto en la Academia, creí que ya habrían vuelto. Por lo que veo, me equivoco. —La verdadera razón por la que buscaba a Akko es porque no había experimentado mucho con ella esos días, y era su conejo de indias favorito, además de que Amanda ya no aceptaba su dinero— ¿Que es eso que tiene en la mano?

-¿Eh? ¿Esto? Esto... ¡No es nada! ¡Nada importante! ¡Solo era un nuevo saborizante! —Mintió, obviamente era pésimo para esto. Sucy no realizó ni una pregunta más, solo se retiró, aun entrecerrando los ojos pues sabía que algo ocultaba— ¡Te veo después! Je... —Necesitaba aprender a engañar, tantos años fingiendo ser otra persona ¿y ante la presión no podía inventar algo creíble?

Tendría que ser más cuidadosa, aunque pareciese que Akko era la única que iba a verla, cabían remotas posibilidades de que fueran otras alumnas a realizar unas cuantas consultas.

Tras cerrar su puerta, volvió a colocar el pequeño frasco en su escritorio, seguramente podría relajarse un poco antes de que Akko volviese. Acababa de darle una pista a Sucy, ahora sabía que ella ocultaba algo, solo esperaba que no indagase tanto.

Últimamente había tenido días bastante aburridos en Luna Nova. Le gustaba que Akko aprendiese a controlar la magia cada día más y más, pero a su vez se sentía como si dependiese demasiado de ella, como si disfrutara la alegría ajena. Esto la hizo cuestionarse una cosa: ¿Era feliz consigo misma? No sabía que responder, si Akko hubiese abandonado la Academia tras el incidente del misil... quizás ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Todo esto sería mucho más fácil de resolver si tuviera a cierta persona a su lado.

Como extrañaba a Croix, no podía pasar un día sin pensar en ella. Habían sido amigas desde jovenes, disfrutaban estar la una con la otra, y ella le enseñó a creer en su magia. Sin ella no existiría Shiny Chariot. Ambas habían sido seguidoras de Woodward, y solo una de ellas fue elegida por el Shiny Rod. Si ambas compartían el mismo deseo, si ambas anhelaban salvar el mundo de la magia, ¿Por que fue ella la escogida?

¿Cual era esa pequeña diferencia que hizo que escogieran a Chariot y no a Croix? No podría ser el método utilizado por Croix para controlar la magia con tecnología, ni que ella hubiese preferido el estilo tradicional de usar la magia. Tendría que haber algo más, una pista que le indicase que es lo que había causado que se separasen tanto.

Y sabía muy bien como es que podría obtener respuestas.

Solo necesitaba algo de suerte.

-¡Maestra! —Bien, esa definitivamente era Akko, tocando la puerta bruscamente y asustandola.

A toda velocidad, volvió a recoger el recipiente de su escritorio y fue a atender la puerta, abriéndola de inmediato.

-Akko, finalmente llegaste. Ten, aquí esta lo que me pediste. —Extendió su brazo hacia ella con el liquido, esperando a que lo recibiese. La pequeña bruja lo recibió gustosa, apreciando su contenido.

-¡Muchas gracias maestra! —Guardo el frasco en uno de sus bolsillos— Quería preguntarle algo más...

-¿Necesitas otro favor?

-No, quiero saber cuales son sus medidas.

 **En el quinto día, mire mi luz desaparecer.**

Tenía dos objetos mágicos y peligrosos, aun tenía una semana para obtener los restantes y prepararle el mejor regalo del mundo a Sucy. Solo necesitaba unos pocos ingredientes más y estaría todo listo. Primero debía conseguir algo donde verter sus ingredientes, un material casi indestructible.

Fue la primera en levantarse, salir de su habitación, darse una refrescante ducha, y ir a cumplir con lo que se propuso en ese día. Sucy y Lotte jamás la vieron tan activa.

-¿Sabes que es lo que esta tramando Akko? —Le preguntó a Lotte, mientras se levantaba de su propia cama y se vestía para otro día en la Academia— La he visto actuar rara estos días, y no solo a ella, Diana y la maestra Chariot también han estado actuando raro.

Quizás contarle la verdad no era la mejor opción ese momento, Akko se estaba esforzando mucho al preparar una gran sorpresa para Sucy, seguramente eso ya lo sabía, aunque lo que estaba segura de que no sabía era que recibiría, así que decidió seguir con el juego.

-No lo sé, probablemente sea alguna fiebre de navidad. —Se colocó sus anteojos y bajó de la litera.

Por la mirada de Sucy, podía decirse que no creía mucho en sus palabras, sabía que le ocultaban algo, y quería descubrirlo de cualquier manera. Una de las maneras de hacerlo era siguiendo a alguna de esas tres brujas, o simplemente podría preguntar a alguien que las hubiera visto muy seguido.

Tras terminar de vestirse, abandonó el cuarto, dejando a una Lotte solitaria alistándose para el día. La muchacha de pelo naranja se quedó pensativa en su cuarto un rato, no tenía nada que hacer ese día, y esperaba que Akko no necesitase su ayuda ese día. Quizás iría a la ciudad a realizar algunas compras, o contactaría con Anabelle, hacia mucho que no hablaba con ella y desde que se conocieron siempre se habían mantenido comunicadas.

Las tres brujas tenían un largo día por delante.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicas! —Akko saludó con la mano al grupo de Amanda, Constanze y Jazminka mientras desayunaban.

-Hola, Akko. Siéntate, vamos. —Amanda la recibió con una sonrisa, Akko aceptó la petición— ¿Y bien? ¿Como estas con ese asunto?

-Me va muy bien, y aun tengo una semana para terminar el mejor obsequio que he preparado en mi vida.

-Vaya que te estas esforzando, ¿Cierto? ¿Que hay de nosotras? ¿También tienes un regalo? —Bromeó Amanda, haciendo equilibro con su peso en la silla donde reposaba.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Inclusive tengo un regalo para la Maestra Chariot! —Esto hizo que Amanda soltará unas cuantas carcajadas.

-¿Chariot? ¿Que planeas regalarle? ¿Otra ave?

-Muy gracioso. No, esta vez le regalare un nuevo traje de Shiny Chariot, ayer le pregunté sus medidas. —En vez de reírse, Amanda se atragantó con la comida que estaba tragando en ese momento, no esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿¡Un nuevo traje!? ¿¡Estas loca!? —Constanze palmaba su espalda para asegurarse de que su garganta estuviese despejada— ¡No puedes darle algo como eso!

-¿Por que no? ¡Chariot volverá a estar de moda! ¡Lo sé! Y aunque la maestra se negó a darme sus medidas... creo que ahora que la he visto de cerca, puedo sacar un aproximado de ellos.

-Eres... tonta. —Llevó sus dedos indice y medio de ambas manos a la cabeza y se frotó las sienes, la estupidez de Akko era tan grande como su pasión por la magia.

-Constanze, necesitó preguntarte algo. —Ignoró la ofensa de Amanda y le hablaba a su amiga Alemana ahora, llamando su atención— ¿Tienes algún material que sea extremadamente fuerte? ¿Algo casi indestructible?

Constanze cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos, recordando si tenía lo que Akko pedía. Volvió a abrirlos cuando se le vino a la mente algo que recibió hacia un tiempo. La alemana asintió con la cabeza, y procedió a ponerse de pie y le indicó con la mano que la siguiese.

Akko se levantó de su silla e hizo lo que le ordenó, ambas se transportaron hacia la habitación de la pequeña bruja. Ambas entraron al cuarto y Constanze se puso a buscar entre sus cosas, mientras que Akko esperaba a que terminara su cometido.

Tras varios segundos, Constanze le mostró una especie de piedra negra, parecía carbón pero el brillo que reflejaba por la luz de la habitación le demostraba lo contrario, además de que sus manos no se manchaban.

-¿Eh? ¿Este es el material más resistente que tienes? No puedo reconocer que es... ¿En serio es muy resistente? —Constanze volvió a asentir— Bueno... si tú lo dices. —Para ser honesta, no creía que era muy duro. Sin embargo, la que sabía acerca de estas cosas era Constanze, así que prácticamente no podía reclamar nada— Ahora, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor. —Puso la sonrisa más amable que se le ocurrió, de nuevo. Si seguía así acabaría lastimándose el rostro, no dejaba de pedir favores.

* * *

-Diana, tú de nuevo... —Sucy se había sentado en una de las bancas del patio interior, relajándose un momento, cuando la descendencia de los Cavendish se acercó a ella, sentándose a su costado.

-¿Como estas Sucy? —No se sonrieron, no habría necesidad de hacerlo desde su charla de ayer— Lamentó haberme ido tan pronto ayer, recordé que tenía cosas que hacer.

-No te preocupes, al menos avisaste. —Tenía un par de frascos con liquido en las manos, combinaba su contenido una y otra vez esperando reacciones diferentes, Diana se centraba a mirar el cielo despejado, y al sol alzándose poco a poco hacia su punto más alto.

No recordaba un día que haya estado tan apegada a Diana como el de ayer. Aún intentaba comprender que es lo que esperaba conseguir al acompañarla a la ciudad, ella era lista, debería saber de antemano que cosas podrían haber sucedido al ir juntas.

-¿Que tal van los preparativos para el gran día de la celebración? —Intentaba hacer conversación, estaba aburrida de mezclar sus sustancias, sin un conejillo de indias que le sirviese para sus pruebas se aburría bastante.

-Bien, y creo que ya no es necesario que las guíe mucho. —Tenía cruzada las piernas y las manos sobre la banca, claro símbolo de que estaba muy relajada— Es bueno que ya no dependan tanto de mí.

-¿Que hay de Barbara y Hannah?

-Ellas siguen actuando como siempre. ¿Que hay de ti? No te he visto con Akko y Lotte hoy día.

-Tienen sus propios planes hoy día. —Si Akko ocultaba algo, estaba segura de que Diana también lo sabría, era una de las primeras brujas a la que le pediría ayuda por ser una de las mejores en la Academia y llevar una complicada relación amistosa. No creía que sea un simple regalo sorpresa, pues ella solo iría a la ciudad a conseguirle algun veneno extraño. Tenía que haber algo más como para que actuase extraña tantos días y la maestra Chariot estuviese involucrada también— Diana, ¿Que esta tramando Akko? La he visto actuar muy raro estos días, y estoy segura de que no es solo porque estamos en vísperas navideñas.

Cruzaron miradas serenas, la rubia tardó un poco en contestar.

-Akko es impredecible. Además, es muy mala ocultando cosas, estoy segura de que simplemente no ha encontrado un regalo para sus compañeras restantes. —Diana estaba más interesada en hablar de otras cosas desde su ultima charla, solo necesitaba que Sucy depositase confianza en ella— Sucy, sobre lo de ayer...

-Espero que no sea sobre la conversación que tuvimos. —Cruzó sus brazos y evitó mirar a Diana. No quería recordar ese momento incomodo.

-No, no es eso. Solamente quería decirte que me la pase bien. —Sucy aun no creía las palabras que salían de su boca, ni esa sonrisa cálida que le brindó, ella también se guardaba algo, y tenía que averiguar que era.

Una idea se le vino de golpe a la mente. Los frascos con pócimas que tenía en las manos eran formulas que aún no había probado, solo necesitaba un sujeto de pruebas. Por suerte, su buena amiga Diana estaba ahí para cumplir uno de sus deseos. Sin previo aviso, derramó los líquidos en la cabeza de la chica a su lado, tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿¡Que haces!? —Preguntó la afectada con una actitud de ofendida, levantándose de la banca y girándose hacia la responsable, con ambas manos en la cabeza sintiendo el liquido recorrer por su cabello.

-Solo un experimento, Diana. Necesitaba a alguien en quien probarlo, y tú eras la más cercana. —Alzó los hombros y sonrió, casi mofándose de ella.

Diana estuvo a punto de reclamar nuevamente, cuando sintió algo en su cabeza además del liquido derramado sobre su cabeza, comenzó a moverse algo a la altura de su oreja, podía sentir un pequeño cosquilleo. Luego vio como es que Sucy abría los ojos por completo, asombrada por un evento que acababa de pasar. Y entonces oyó una especie de sonido extrañamente familiar. "Tssssss".

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que es esto!? —Su cabello acababa de pasar por una horrible transformación. Serpientes de piel amarilla imitaban el color de su pelo original y estaban en su cabeza, amenazantes ante cualquiera que osase a acercarse contra ellas— ¿¡EEEEH!?

Sucy soltó una larga carcajada, ahora se parecía a Medusa, solo faltaba que convirtiese en piedra a las personas cuando la mirasen directamente a los ojos.

-¡No tiene gracia! ¡Arregla esto ahora mismo! —Temía porque esos animales terminaran mordiéndola en cualquier momento, intentaba protegerse el rostro con las manos.

-Lo siento, lo siento... —Dijo Sucy secándose algunas lagrimas, juraba que no había reído tanto nunca, ni siquiera cuando experimentaba con Akko.

-¡Solucionalo inmediatamente! —No solamente ella estaba furiosa, al parecer las serpientes también reaccionaban a sus emociones, pues todas se volteaban a ver a la pelimorada en un tono amenazante.

-Hay un pequeño problema... —Aun no podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, era gracioso ver a una avergonzada Diana y a la vez molesta con un montón de serpientes en la cabeza— No hay un antidoto.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?

-Pero puedo desarrollar uno, cálmate. —Respiraba con rapidez, soportando las ganas de reír— Tengo los materiales necesarios en mi habitación, solo tienes que esperar un par de horas. —Hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, iniciando su camino hacia el destino antes dicho.

-¿¡Un par de horas!? ¿¡Y que se supone que haré con estas cosas!? —Le gritó mientras se alejaba poco a poco.

-No te harán daño, eres su propietaria. Usa un sombrero o algo para esconderlas.

Esta calamidad la sacaba de quicio, primero se acercó a Sucy para intentar congeniar un poco más, y ella le agradecía de esta manera. Después de esto dudaba mucho que podría volver a hablarle.

No iba a perder más tiempo, debía volver a su habitación, evitar miradas ajenas, y colocarse uno de los sombreros diseñados para las brujas, eso debería ser suficiente para ocultar a los peligrosos animales, y su "cabello" se podría ver un poco extraño. A paso acelerado se dirigió a su cuarto, rezando por que estuviese despejado.

* * *

Su día era muy tranquilo y relajado, no tuvo complicaciones para llegar a la ciudad, y realizó todas las compras que necesitaba. Tenía aun tiempo para explorar un rato el lugar, no había prisa para volver. Aunque aun quedaba una semana para navidad, se le ocurrió que sería una buena idea revisar las tiendas en busca de algo para comprarle a Sucy y Akko.

A Akko le fascinaba la magia, y quería aprender todo sobre ella. Que mejor forma de apoyarla comprándole algún libro que le explicase algunos aspectos de esta. Ingresó a una pequeña librería poco concurrida casi en el centro de la ciudad, estaba llena de libros tanto nuevos como antiguos, debería haber algo que le gustase a Akko.

Recorrió uno de los pasillos formado por las estanterías llenas de libros, hasta encontrarse con uno muy peculiar.

-"La magia de lo asombroso" —Dijo tomando el libro entre sus manos, tenía la portada con el titulo de este y de color negro, no llamaba mucho la atención, y quizás esa fuera la razón por la cual Lotte lo tomó. No llamaba tanto la atención como los otros. En la parte trasera había un pequeño resumen que le indicaba que el libro estaba cargado de historias mágicas y orígenes de hechizos, algo que seguramente a Akko le encantaría.

-Es un buen libro. —Esa voz masculina podría pertenecer a una sola persona. Cuando Lotte se giró, pudo ver a Frank delante de ella con una ropa casual. Sonría de oreja a oreja, feliz por haberla encontrado en un día como ese— Me alegra verte de nuevo.

-Hola Frank. —Verdaderamente era una agradable sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarse con él en ese día despejado. Le sonrió de la misma forma en que él lo hizo— Es un gusto para mí también. ¿Que haces por aquí?

-Solo pasaba el rato en la ciudad, luego se me ocurrió buscar algo para comprarle a algunos amigos para navidad, a pesar de que no la celebramos en Appleton, aun intercambiamos regalos.

-Sí, Akko me lo contó. ¿Vendrás a la celebración de Navidad ese día? Akko le dio un par de invitaciones a Andrew.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! No me lo perdería por nada. También estaba pensando en comprarle algo a ti y tus amigas.. —Había olvidado porque no quería que Frank fuese a la celebración, era muy agradable estar con él.

-No es necesario llevar un regalo, Frank, que asistas es suficiente.

-¡Tonterías! Les enviaré un regalo que las dejara sorprendidas, ya verán.

Ambos rieron.

-Por cierto, ¿donde están ellas? ¿vinieron contigo?

-No, se quedaron en la Academia, tenían asuntos que atender.

-Oye, ¿no prefieres dar un paseo un rato?

Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos muchachos avanzaban por la ciudad cubierta de nieve, conversando acerca de sus amigos, sus planes, bromeando, entre otras cosas. Fue un momento agradable que compartieron juntos, Frank mencionó que en Appleton se habían vuelto más estrictos con las reglas desde que Akko y Amanda invadieron su propiedad, pero no le molestaba, mantenía su buen animo a pesar de que sus compañeros se quejasen siempre de la presión que sentían.

-Y dime, Lotte. ¿No puedes usar magia fuera de la Academia?

-No, hasta aquí no llega el rango de la piedra filosofal, además de que no traje mi varita. Me parece un poco extraño. —Su rostro cambió a una expresión afligida.

-¿Que cosa? —Frank notó el cambió repentino en ella.

-Me parece extraño que no podamos usar la magia fuera del rango de la piedra. Desde que detuvimos el misil y Akko liberó el Gran Triskellion se supone que la magia volvería a ser a como era antes, y no penderíamos de un hilo. Pero no veo ni un cambio... Digo, he visto que hemos mejorado economicamente en la Academia, por el contrario, en la magia...

-Hey, no te preocupes. —Frank puso su mano en el hombro de Lotte, trataba de transmitirle un poco de calma— Quizás simplemente aun no es tiempo de que la magia vuelva a ser como antes, solo debemos esperar. En algún momento tiene que volver, ¿cierto?

* * *

Las estrellas no le mentían, y no por nada era la maestra en astrología mágica. Chariot había estudiado este fenómeno extraño desde hacía una semana cuando la primera luna llena del mes se formó, y si sus cálculos eran correctos, tendría una segunda luna llena el día de mañana. Lo que significaba una sola cosa: Luna Azul.

Según los expedientes que revisó, nunca antes habían habido dos lunas azules en un solo año, era muy extraño que algo así ocurriese. Si tenía suerte, podría hablar con su maestra de nuevo, y preguntarle algo que la estaba atormentando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Bajo la varita que proyectaba los hologramas del cielo estrellado, ya un poco más calmada. Solo esperaba encontrar la respuesta correcta y finalmente hallar a aquella que con tanto esmero estaba buscando.

Alguien tocó su puerta. Ya había aprendido la lección, así que no debía dar por sentado que era Atsuko Kagari.

Abrió, y del otro lado se halló con una imagen un poco rara. Sucy y Diana se presentaban ante ella, Diana llevaba el sombrero tradicional de la Academia cubriendo las puntas de su cabello, un cabello con pelos muy gruesos, demasiado.

-Maestra Chariot... necesitamos su ayuda. —Dijo Sucy, sonriendo, y mirando a una resentida Diana.

Sí, no fue capaz de encontrar un antídoto.

* * *

 **Fin, así es. Si pudiste llegar hasta acá, te felicito. Sé que quizás no sea el mejor fic que encontrarás por aquí, de todas formas gracias por llegar aquí. Ahora, no tuve tiempo de terminar esto que se suponía era un One-Shot, creo que ni siquiera llegue a la mitad. Entonces, ¿que** **sucederá** **con el resto?**  
 **Pues no puedo subir un fic de navidad que no sea en navidad, así que sera cuestión de esperar un año más.**


End file.
